I'll Protect You
by kj5366
Summary: Detective Alec Lightwood-Bane, captain of the Major Case Squad in the NYPD is married to one of the richest men in New York City, Magnus Lightwood-Bane. Tragedy befalls when a serial killer comes to New York City hunting down the rich in New York. What will happen when Magnus Bane becomes the primary target? (Sorry I'm not good at summaries! XD)
1. Chapter 1

**_Top Headlines: Jia Penhallow brutally murdered in her million-dollar estate. Suspect still on the run. The police have yet to provide the public with additional information concerning the case._**

Detective Alec Lightwood-Bane sighed in exasperation, rubbing the back of his head in frustration. The NYPD was at its absolute worst state. Officers rushed to their cars to answer all the overwhelming citizen calls. Most of the people in the department were severely sleep-deprived and overworked due to the higher-up political assholes who think that the lack of employees is no big deal.

"Hey, coffee?"

Detective Jace Herondale, his brother and partner, walked into his office with two cups of coffee in his hands looking every bit as stressed as he was about the situation.

"God, yes." Alec said in desperation quickly reaching for the steaming cup.

Earlier this week, one of the most affluent, wealthy millionaires in New York, Jia Penhallow was found dead from a very barbaric and violent attack. Because of this, every single day reporters flood the gates of the New York Police Department office, trying to snatch the latest scoop pertaining to the incident.

Alec looked curiously at Jace when he had handed Alec a file.

"I have the incident report of Jia Penhallow's murder from ME's (medical examiner) office. Apparently, the perp drugged her then took his time stabbing various parts of her body."

"Sick bastard" Alec muttered bitterly.

"What's even more strange though is that he didn't take anything from the house. No jewelry and no valuables were reported missing. This, whatever it was, is either personal or is a way for him to make a statement."

"But what statement? What is he trying to convey?" Alec growled in annoyance.

Jace sighed and shook his head. "You'd think after going through all this trouble of breaking in and entering a house with top-notch security that this guy would at least leave some message behind but no. No one is aware of his motives. His prints were wiped clean. Everything else checks out."

"If he got onto the estate without getting detected he probably overrode the protective servers and alarms, meaning that not only is he stealthy and quick, but he is also extremely tech-savvy. This is not good." Alec said sighing. "Well, we should notify everyone in the squad about our findings and widen our perimeter search. He couldn't have gone too far."

"Sounds good. Oh and also, Izzy wanted me to remind you of the family dinner tonight." Alec groaned. "I know but you know how Izzy is, she won't take no for an answer so put on your big boy pants and don't be late. Also, bring Magnus and the kids." Jace said as he stalked out of Alec's office.

Alec's mind was unbelievably busy trying to find a way to wiggle out of this dinner but ultimately found none. He loved his sister but when Isabelle Lightwood set her mind on something, she will achieve it. Magnus and Izzy were probably the only two people in his life who are able to pull him from his work on a very hectic day.

Alec pulled out his phone to text his husband.

**Alec: Hey.**

**Magnus: Alexander! How's your day? I was just about to text you about the dinner tonight.**

**Alec: I remember. Jace already reminded me about it. I'll be home in a bit. How are the boys?**

**Magnus: They're doing fine. Rafael's got his head into a new book he borrowed from the school library while Max is currently entertaining himself with the toys in the playroom. Max even declared at kindergarten that when he grows up he is going to a superhero just like his dad ** **.**

Alec blushed at the indirect compliment that his 5-year-old son gave him.

**Alec: I'm no superhero.**

_"I can't even manage to get a lead on this stupid case."_ He thought bitterly

**Magnus: No darling, but you are to the kids. They adore you and your work. Plus you might just** **as well be given that title anyway. The Major Case Squad you lead has the best-solved crime rates in the United States. You're doing great!**

Alec smiled warmly. It's crazy how Magnus always seem to be able to cheer him up when he's feeling down. They've been married for so long that both of them could always pick up on each other's moods without even mentioning it. They've also adopted two beautiful boys who always remind them of happiness and joy.

**Alec: Thank you, Magnus. You're amazing. I'm leaving my office now. See you soon. Love you.**

**Magnus: Love you too. Stay safe.**

Alec grabbed his coat and his keys and headed home. He pulled up into the driveway of their estate. Yes, he said estate. Magnus Lightwood-Bane. Also known as Magnus Bane, son of Asmodeus Bane, one of New York's richest billionaire moguls, the CEO of Bane Corporations and Records. Alec is married to one of the richest men in the world, but also one of the most humble, caring, and loving men that Alec has ever met. He loved this man to the very core of his existence, as cheesy as that sounds.

Before Alec even had the chance to take out his keys, the door flung open as Magnus came to greet his husband in all his glory.

"Hey" Magnus grinned as he leaned in to kiss Alec's cheek. "Long day?"

Alec entered the house and pulled his husband closer into a warming embrace. "You have no idea."

"DADDY!"

Alec whisked around to see the five-year-old scrambling towards him. Smiling brightly he gladly returned his son's bone-crushing hug.

"Hey, Maxie! How was school today? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! And I am going to-"

"Max was just going to get dressed for the dinner tonight." interrupted Magnus with a stern look on his face that left no room for any arguments.

"Yes, Papa." Max said as he reluctantly rushed back to his room to change.

Magnus looked amazing as always. For tonight's dinner, Magnus picked a suit with tight black pants, a shirt of a very dark navy blue color, and a burgundy jacket made of velvet. Various silver jewelry adorned his fingers and neck. And Alec was totally lost in his husband's appearance.

Magnus then turned to his husband only to find him staring deliciously at him.

Magnus smirked at his husband. "Like what you see?"

Alec's eyes snapped back to reality. "Uh…I was just…um… you look amazing." Alec stuttered.

Chuckling Magnus replied, "Relax Alexander, it's honestly quite endearing. However, as much as I would like to indulge your wild desires, you really need to get dressed."

Alec felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "_Damn Magnus_" despite the many years of them together, he couldn't help but get flustered by his husband's little antics.

Alec walked into the bedroom and smiled as he saw that Magnus had already laid out his outfit for the night on their bed. Quickly putting on the clothes, he walked back into the living room only to see his husband and his sons all ready to leave.

"Hi, dad! Ready to go?" Rafael said.

Alec smiled and kissed Rafael's forehead in affection. "Yes baby, let's go."

They quickly drove to Izzy's house.

"Big brother! You're finally here!" Izzy said as she ushered them into the house. She gave Alec and Magnus each a big hug then turned to her nephews.

"Aunt Izzy!" Max screamed excitedly as both he and Rafe ran towards their aunt.

"Maxie! Rafe! How are my two favorite boys?" she asked smiling widely.

The family was greeted with warm hugs and kisses from everyone already inside.

Jace was already inside with his fiancé, Clary, and Simon was inside preparing the food since his wife, Izzy, could not cook even if her life depended on it. Maryse was happily chatting with her boyfriend Luke, who also happened to be Clary's godfather.

Alec approached his mother. "Hey, mom!"

Maryse turned around and hugged her son with a bright smile. "Alec it's good to see you!"

"Hey, you made it!" Jace said with a grin.

"Yup. Hey, little Red" Alec said turning to Clary.

"Hey you." she said hugging him.

Their relationship, at first, was rocky to say the least, but over time both Alec and Clary have grown quite fond of each other.

"Biscuit!"

"Magnus!"

Clary and Magnus both greeted each other cheerfully and fell into their own little conversations about shoes and shopping.

"So, Alec something happened after you left work." Jace said as he stepped beside Alec. "I widened our search perimeter as you asked and we got a hit on our perp. He was caught on one of our traffic cams across the street."

Alec frowned, "So who is he?"

"Sebastian Verlac. Age 28. He is on the FBI's most-wanted list. Apparently, a few years back he killed his father, Valentine Morgenstern, the CEO of Circle Incorporated, in his own office and several other people in the company who witnessed him commit the murder. He ran and the police never found him. He was never spotted again until now."

Alec groaned in distress, "I don't understand why now? Why Penhallow? What happened that he felt the need to pop back up onto our radar again?"

Magnus hearing Alec's stressed voice immediately stood up. "Darling, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's just a case I'm stuck on right now. Don't worry about it." He assured him. Alec then turning to Jace said, "Let's not talk about work tonight."

Jace nodded in understanding and went back next to Clary.

"Guys the food is ready!" Simon said excitedly. The four of them walked into the dining room to find Max, Rafe, and Izzy setting the dinner table.

"Daddy! Poppa! Me and Rafe set the table!" Max announced proudly.

"Good job Max! I'm so proud of you." Magnus said pulling Max into a hug.

Dinner went along smoothly. Simon's Beef Brasato with Pappardelle was absolutely amazing. Max and Rafael went to go play in the living room as the adults talked at the dining table.

"So Magnus how's work these days?" Maryse asked smiling.

Magnus sighed in exasperation, "Honestly, it's pretty much the same thing every day. As CEO, I don't really do much other than sign papers and attend board meetings, unfortunately." Resulting in making everyone at the table chuckle and Alec wrapping his hand around his fingers under the table.

"Oh it can't be that boring. After all you are the CEO of one of the biggest record labels in the country. A lot of major artists are signed to your company. I heard one of your artists will be performing with that popular Korean boyband, BTS was it?" Simon asked laughing.

"Ah yes. It may become one of our biggest concert of the year, and currently, Bane Records and Big Hit Entertainment have been negotiating a joint contract of sorts. Kind of like a partnership with the group." Magnus explained.

Clary and Izzy jumped up in excitement. "Does that mean we might have a chance to meet them too Magnus?" Clary exclaimed.

"Maybe."

Izzy ran over to Magnus and hugged him. "Please Magnus! I quite like the Jimin guy, he's cute."

"Nah, I think I'm more a Rap Monster type of girl" Clary countered "He's hot."

Chuckling Magnus replied, "Fine if we manage to score the deal."

Jace and Simon, on the other hand, looked shocked at their significant others' interest in these people.

Jace huffed in annoyance, "Who are these boys?"

Clary felt butterflies in her stomach, realizing that the great Jace Herondale was jealous.

"Relax baby, I only got eyes for you!" she said, kissing his cheek. "and maybe for Jimin's abs" she added teasingly causing Jace to pout and push her away, causing another eruption of laughter at the table.

**_RING! RING!_**

Two phones, specifically Jace's and Alec's, rang simultaneously across the room. Magnus and Clary exchanged knowing looks as they answered their phone, both in work mode voices.

"Lightwood-Bane."

"Herondale."

They both glanced at each other across the table exchanging concerned looks as they took in the news they had just received from their calls.

"Yes, I understand. I'll be there in ten minutes." Alec said grimly.

Magnus' face fell, knowing that Alec had to go, and whatever it was he was being called in for, it didn't seem like good news.

"Right away Chief. I'll put out an amber alert immediately."

Clary's face immediately mirroring Magnus'

They both moved to get their coats from the hanger as they hung up the phone.

Alec kissed Magnus quickly on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Mags. I have to go. There's been an emergency at work."

Magnus nodded in understanding. "Say no more Alexander. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course. If I'm not back before bedtime. Please tell the boys that I love them for me."

"Yes, darling I will."

Jace and Alec swiftly headed for the door after saying their goodbyes to their family.

**Quick Little Author's Note**

**Real quick! I just wanted to add that the whole BTS thing was just something I added for a close friend when I first wrote this chapter! No future chapter will have BTS in them just for the record! XD I also wanted to mention that this story is also posted on archiveofourown under the same username! A mutual friend of mine requested that I upload this story on this website as well, so here it is! Also, I am still so new to everything in this website so forgive me if I am doing something wrong or if there is actually a place where I can upload an author's note or something. Lastly, I hope people will leave me comments and tell me what they thought about the chapter because I very much enjoy feedback, just as long as it positive, polite, constructive critism!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Breaking News:_** **_Malachi_** **_Dieudonné of Clave Corporations was found murdered in his office. Much similar to the Jia Penhallow murder case, it has been confirmed that the person believed to be responsible for these heinous crimes is Sebastian Verlac…_**

Anger resonated within every once of Alec's body as he listened to the car radio news.

"_Honestly?! How could they be so stupid?_ Alec thought angrily._ "Don't they realize that now our investigation was going to be much harder now that Sebastian is aware that the police are on to him."_

"I can't believe Sebastian committed another murder in such a short time period." Jace muttered in the car's passenger seat, interrupting Alec's racing thoughts.

"This time it's Malachi Dieudonné, the CEO of Clave Corps. It's again another CEO who owns one of the biggest companies in New York. What is Verlac after? What are the connections between the victims? There's got to be something he's trying to achieve out of this." Alec face twisted in confusion as he sped across the streets as quickly as possible to the precinct.

Jace, sensing Alec's fuming mood, shut off the radio and tried to keep Alec's mind busy from all the media attention by discussing all the case details with him. While he had been talking, he realized that Alec's attention was no longer on whatever he was saying. Alec seemed distracted.

"Alec?"

"Huh… Oh sorry, what were you saying?" Alec stuttered as he was forcibly jolted out of his thoughts.

Jace frowned at his brother. Yes, Jace has seen Alec frustrated and angry before; however, his partner had always been excellent at being a professional no matter what the case. But for some reason, Alec seemed really upset as if these cases personally attacked him.

"Alec is something wrong? You seem a little standoffish about this whole incident from the very beginning."

Alec sighed. He knew that this conversation was inevitable, and Jace was right something about the Penhallow case had sent shivers down his spine even though he's seen much more brutal murders before. He had wanted to let go of the case for at least one night, spending his precious time laughing and talking with his amazing family. But of course, the universe always finds a way to ruin his plans.

Now Alec was pissed. Not only has the investigation became more complicated, but it also put a terribly uncomfortable feeling within him. Ever since hearing about the second murder, Alec had this gut-wrenching feeling that whatever this was, it was not going to end with Malachi.

"Alec? You there buddy?" Jace pressed looking concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine Jace. It's just…" he paused to recollect his thoughts. "It's just I can't shake the feeling that something terrible is about to go down. Something is just telling me that these murders are not spontaneous killings from a psychotic killer, even though Sebastian is no doubt a psychopath."

Jace looked confused. "Are you saying that you think there will be more murders, and they will all somehow be connected to these cases?"

"I don't know Jace! Just a gut feeling that this won't be the last time. I know it's not smart to jump to conclusions and possibly rule this as something bigger, but the whole thing just doesn't sit right with me. Now that Sebastian knows that we are onto him, he is going to be even more careful and meticulous. He is a slimy bastard. We can't afford to let him slip away from our fingers."

Jace sighed as he took in his brother's words. "Well, Alec I trust you, and I'd follow you anywhere. You are my partner and brother. I am positive that we will be able to get to the bottom of this."

"Yeah, I hope so." Alec mumbled.

They pulled up to the driveway of the station. Storming into a very chaotic department office, with multiple officers rushing to their jobs, they were approached by Detective Lydia Branwell.

"Captain! You're here!" Lydia exclaimed gesturing to Alec.

Lydia Branwell, a new detective who had just transferred into the Major Case Squad a few months ago, approached him with a bunch of reports concerning the ongoing incident.

"Sebastian Verlac sneaked into the main office of Clave Corporations and killed Malachi Dieudonné in cold blood. The medical report and autopsy match the murder of the previous victim, Jia Penhallow. The murder was committed in the same pattern as last time, drugging then stabbing." Lydia reported.

Alec, at this point, was quite aware of most of the case details, as both Jace and the radio news outlets have thoroughly filled him in. It was unfortunate but there is nothing he could do about now. The news has spread and there was no way that the police department could contain it.

"Cap! I've been trying to hack into the company's servers to see what went wrong with the security settings, but I found something that I didn't catch the first time. Both security servers of Penhallow's home and Dieudonné's office had been planted by a virus that temporarily disables the whole system, then completely erases itself from the server. I am positive that to accomplish something like this Sebastian either has an accomplice or he has superior hacking knowledge. To be able to spread a virus this complex onto these major protective servers requires a lot of skill." Jem Carstairs informed.

Detective Jem Carstairs, a former extremely talented White Hat Hacker who had joined the team a few years back, but have also been a close friend of Alec's and Magnus' years before that.

Jace frowned at the newly found information. "If the virus erases itself from existence, how did you find out about it?"

Jem rolled his eyes. "Because Jace, I am an expert and nothing can be completely exterminated from these servers. There's always some evidence of the activity, and given the circumstance, there is no other better explanation as to how Sebastian was able to get into those highly protected areas."

"Alright then, if that's true. Could you perhaps trace the IP address that perhaps implanted the virus?" Alec asked.

"I could try, but that'll take hours or even days of coding."

Alec ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Well, as of now that's our bet of catching this bastard!"

"Well, I'll get right on it then, but first could I talk to you privately?" Jem asked as he stood up and walked right into Alec's office, Alec quickly following suit. Jem immediately sat down on one of the chairs in the office.

Closing the door behind him, Alec knew he screwed up. Despite Alec basically being Jem's superior, he felt like a kid being scolded by his big brother. After all he, Jem, and Magnus have been friends for several years. Jem had even been the one who had officiated their wedding. Alec knew that he shouldn't have let his emotions take over and give others a hard time because of it. He needed to apologize to Jem

"Hey, I'm sor-" Alec began.

Jem raised his hand motioning for Alec to stop, effectively cutting off his apology. "What's going on, Alec? It's been a while since I've seen you like this."

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired."

This time it was Jem's turn to let out an exasperated sigh. "Cut the crap, Alec. I've known you for years. I know something is going on, and I'm part of your team. I have a right to know what's egging you."

Alec leaned quietly against the door. He finally decided to speak after meeting Jem's expectant eyes. Alec filled Jem in on his thoughts concerning the case. The same thoughts that he had running through his mind all day and the same thoughts he had already confided in with Jace.

Jem, taking it all in, nodded in understanding. "I understand Alec. I will begin tracking down the address immediately. I trust your instincts. I trust you."

"Thank you," Alec said gratefully. "Also, sorry for blowing out on you."

Jem grinned as he playfully smacked Alec's back. "It's fine. We're all like that when situations get stressful. You should get back to Magnus quickly. He'll surely be able to suck all that cranky out of you." Jem winked as he left the office.

Alec felt a blush creep up to his cheeks.

_"Magnus."_ He thought. Oh, how he wished he could go home right now. Hug his kids and lie down wrapped in his husband's arms. Unfortunately, Alec had a lot of work to do.

Sitting down behind his desk, Alec immediately got to work, filling out some reports and working on case details. Alec then spent his time going through all the security footage that his team had collected hoping that Sebastian was as careless as last time.

Hours had passed until Jace knocked on his door walking in to let him know that it was getting extremely late and that he should be going home.

Alec looked at his watch and saw that time was approximately 12:06 AM. Everyone at the office had gone by now and only Alec and Jace remained.

Alec rubbed his eyes in exhaustion, "Good idea. Let me just finish getting through a couple more and I'll head home. You should go though."

Jace raised his eyebrow questioningly. Jace knew his brother, and he doubted that Alec would go home soon. However, unfortunately, Jace is also aware of the fact that his brother is incredibly stubborn, and the only two people who could get through to him was Magnus or Izzy. But, seeing as that he didn't want to bother them at this time of night, Jace decided to trust his brother words.

"Okay. Don't work too hard though. And go home as soon as possible." Jace reminded him as he left for the day.

Alec continued to stroll through the footage losing track of time until he finally looked up to see that it was now about 3 AM. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to last tomorrow if he didn't go home and sleep, he sighed in defeat and grabbed his keys to leave.

Since everyone in the house was asleep, Alec had tried his absolute best to silently reach his and Magnus' bedroom. After the door was safely closed, he sighed in relief. Quickly washing up, he snuck into bed next to Magnus.

Magnus stirred as he felt Alec's body press against his.

"Alexander?" he croaked his voice laced with sleep.

"Yeah, sorry for waking you." Alec whispered softly.

"It's okay darling. Are you alright? What happened? You're never this late."

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus needing to feel the comfort of his husband in his arms.

"Alexander?" Magnus said even more worried by Alec's behavior.

"Yeah Mags, I'm fine. I just want you to hold me. It's been a long day."

Magnus, immediately understanding tightened his hold around Alec. "Okay darling, just go to sleep." Magnus hummed soothingly as he kissed Alec's forehead.

Alec melted in Magnus' embrace as he softly drifted off into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Breaking News:_** **_Another devastating murder has taken place in the city of New York, making this the third consecutive murder committed by Sebastian Verlac this week. Sources have confirmed the victim to be Lorenzo Rey, the founder of Warlock Incorporated and one of the biggest art collectors in all of New York. The police have yet to comment on their progress concerning the current investigation on Mr. Verlac. This begs the question, "Is this city safe anymore?"_**

* * *

"Come on everyone, make sure that you are all on you're a-game today! We don't have much time left anymore. Sebastian Verlac poses a grave threat to the citizens of New York. We must find him before he kills again. Use every resource in your ability to find him. Meeting adjourned. Get to work."

"Yes, Sir!" shouted everyone in unison.

Lydia rushed forward suddenly. "Cap, we missed something from the initial report of the crime. It appears that this time Sebastian left a message behind."

Alec's head shot up at Lydia's words. "What message? Why wasn't I informed of this immediately? What did he leave behind?" Alec demanded. Jace put a hand on Alec's shoulder, an effort to console him and calm him down.

Lydia shrinking from Alec's sudden frightening manner answered, "Just a card sir."

Alec looked apologetically to the frightened newbie as he plucked the card from Lydia's hands and read its contents. His face immediately fell.

* * *

** For far too long, the rich have had control over everything: Politics, economy, society, and so much ****more. ****Well, this ends now, and I intend to end it. Since there is no point in hiding my identity now, I ****promise there will be more to come, and I will not stop until my goal is achieved.**

* * *

"The bastard is going after rich men in New York. That has to be the link. Damn it!" Alec yelled slamming his fist on his desk in frustration. Jace motioned for Lydia to exit the room, seeing the look of devastation on his partner's face.

Fear was evident in Alec's hazel eyes, his pupils were slightly shaking, enough for Jace to realize what was going through his brother's mind.

Jace put a hand on Alec's shoulder. "I know what you're thinking Alec, but nothing is going to happen, okay? We're not going to let anything happen to Magnus or your family. You know that right?"

Alec looked up miserably, "I… I knew I had a bad feeling… and now-"

"Stop it!" Jace snapped. "Nothing happened and nothing is going to happen. Our department is going to make sure of that. Me, Lydia, Jem, and everyone else here will never let anything happen. We will put everyone into protective custody, and Jem is going to personally make sure that Bane Corporations and Bane Record's security servers are completely safe from Sebastian's reach so that he will never be able to corrupt it." Jace quickly assured his brother seeing as that his brother might have a panic attack anytime soon.

**_Bang!_**

Just then the door of the investigation's office flung open. As Police Commissioner Imogen Herondale, also known as "a giant pain in Alec's ass," stormed into the precinct making a beeline for Alec's office. She is also Jace's biological grandmother.

"Mr. Lightwood! We need to talk. Now." Imogen growled in an unpleasant tone.

Jace immediately stood, ready to defend his brother from his grandmother's obvious rage. Alec raised his hand motioning for his partner to stop and give them some privacy, assuring him that he will be able to handle and take care of this. Sighing deeply Jace quickly left Alec's office and walked straight over to his office, ignoring all the stares from the team.

Alec sighed in an attempt to recollect his usual professional posture from before. "Commissioner Herondale, what can I do for you today?"

"Mr. Lightwood I-"

"It's Detective Lightwood-Bane."

"Very well Detective Lightwood-Bane," Imogen said in a deprecating tone. "What progress have you made so far on the Verlac case?"

"Not much Ma'am, Verlac is clever, and it is more than likely that he has highly skilled accomplices to help commit these murders. I've currently ordered my team to utilize every resource possible to help locate his home or hideout."

"So let me get this straight." Imogen rudely interrupted. "There's a potential serial killer out there, and you have the audacity to stand before and tell me that your ineffectual team still hasn't been able to even score a lead on Verlac?"

"Well, we have-"

"Save your excuses Detective Lightwood. Don't you understand that if we don't catch this bastard soon, the press will be up against our necks about our department's incompetence? The Major Case Squad has solved many hard cases in the past, and I expect nothing less on this case."

"Lightwood-Bane" Alec gritted out through his teeth.

"Let me remind you detective that I am your superior. You will do as I say or I will personally disband your incompetent team and demote you of your ranks." Imogen stated in her cold demeanor.

Alec finally has had enough as he slammed his hand on the desk, "No, let me be clear Commissioner. I assure you that my team is doing our absolute best to bring in this suspect so do not insinuate that my team is incompetent. You threatening me right now is a clear abuse of power, and I promise that I will not stand by and let you ruin my team's hard work up till now because of this. I will bring down this son of a bitch, but I do not deserve your disrespect. So, do not ever threaten my team ever again."

Imogen stood speechless looking utterly shocked by Alec's unexpected outburst.

"Very well detective, I will leave your team alone. You, however, will have to pay for the consequences if Mr. Verlac is not apprehended soon." she said as she turned to leave. "Oh, and don't think for a second that I have overlooked this atrocity. I will have you pay for this blatant disrespect for your superior. This isn't over." Imogen said in finality as she strode out of his office.

As soon as the door was slammed shut, Alec immediately slumped down in his office chair groaning from the overcoming headache that Imogen had left him with. Nevertheless, Alec began burying himself into work, knowing that feeling sorry for himself was not going to help solve the problem. A few hours had passed when he heard the faint knocking on his door. Alec looked up to see Jace standing against the door.

"You okay?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"I'm fine." Alec lied.

"Stop Alec. You shouldn't be stressing all by yourself. What did Imogen say to you? I'm always here for you, you know that right?"

"I said I'm fine Jace!"

Alec sighed, digging his head into his hands, trying to ignore the persistent headache racking through his head. He knew that Jace was right. It wasn't healthy for him to bottle things up; however, he did not want to worry his brother any more than necessary.

"I… I'm sorry Jace. I promise I'm alright. She just wanted to warn me about the Verlac case."

Jace quirked his eyebrows in suspicion, however, he decided to take Alec's word for it. "Okay Alec, you should go home early today though since you worked way overtime yesterday."

Alec, no longer possessing the will nor the strength to argue further, quickly agreed, grabbing his stuff and heading home.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" little Max screamed in glee, crashing his tiny body against Alec's long legs.

"Hey Blueberry!" Alec grinned taking his son in his arms. "Have you been a good boy today for Papa?"

Maxie giggled in delight as he clung onto his father.

"Hi, Dad!" Rafael said looking up from reading his newest book.

Alec smiled as he kissed the boy's head. "Hey, Rafe. How's the new book?"

"Good! I already read six chapters." Rafe exclaimed proudly.

Just then Magnus walked into the room. "Alexander? You're home early!" he said as he quickly kissed his exhausted looking husband.

"I decided to come home early today since I came home late last night. Besides, I missed you and the boys"

Magnus couldn't help but smile from his husband's sweet words. "That's great darling, but you look like you need rest." he then turned to Max and Rafe, "Boys why don't you go change, and get ready for bed."

Max and Rafe giggled as they ran to change and wash up for the night.

Alec and Magnus walked into their bedroom shutting the door behind them. Immediately the façade Alec had put up for the boys faded as he slumped down onto the bed.

"Darling?" Magnus said looking concerned for his husband's well-being. "Are you okay? Something happen?"

"I'm sorry Mags… I'm just a bit tired that's all. I think I just need rest."

Magnus nodded in understanding, "It's alright Alexander. You never have to put up a front for me. I love you, and I want to be there for you. I'll go put the boys to sleep."

By the time Magnus walked back into the room, Alec was already sleeping soundly. Magnus walked up to his peacefully sleeping husband and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight darling." He whispered affectionately, climbing into the bed next to him.

* * *

"Alexander, wake up. The kids have already gone to school, and you should eat some breakfast before going in for work today." Magnus said cheerfully.

"Aghhh" Alec groaned as he woke from the gentle shaking from his husband.

He tried opening his eyes only to find his blurry morning vision not clearing up. The pain in his head pounded violently, causing Alec to immediately shut his eyes in a futile attempt to escape the sudden attack.

"Darling? Are you okay?"

Magnus's voice sounded desperate and worried. Alec quickly felt his beautiful husband's hands feel his forehead.

"Mags…..make it stop… please." He stuttered miserably.

Alec's voice was shaking uncontrollably. By this point, Alec was almost near tears from the pain that tore throughout his head.

Magnus left the room only to return soon after with a glass of water and sumatriptan pills. He quickly took Alec into his arms trying his best to alleviate his suffering love's pain.

"Honey, I think you're having a migraine attack," Magnus said softly. "You also have a pretty concerning fever. It'll be okay. Take these pills, and go back to sleep. I'll call Catarina to come check up on you."

Alec nodded unable to speak from the shaking, desperately reaching for sleep to overtake him.

"Will he be okay?" Magnus hissed worriedly. "What if the pain doesn't go away Cat? Oh god, what if next time he faints from the-"

"Magnus, he will be fine. Stop worrying. Alec will not die" Catarina rolled her eyes at her dramatic friend. However, her expression quickly grew grim once more. "Alec must be going through a lot right now, though. The main causes for migraines especially one as severe as this is usually immense stress."

Magnus sighed, "He did seem a little put off about this new case. The other day, Alexander got called back to the office right after a family dinner and came home very late working on it."

"I see… Well just make sure to keep an eye on him or maybe encourage him to talk to you about it. Stress is a miserable thing to go through alone." Catarina said soothingly. "He should be fine when he wakes up, just make sure he doesn't go back to work today.

Magnus nodded in agreement, "I already called Jace and informed him that Alexander won't be able to make it to work today."

"Alright, I'll go now. Call me if you or Alec need anything okay?"

"Thank you, dear. Get home safely." Magnus said gratefully.

Magnus grabbed his laptop and sat down in a chair next to their bed, and started working on some company documents. Since Magnus couldn't go into the office today, he settled with working from home

* * *

A few hours later Alec woke up feeling terrible, but much better than before.

"Mags…?" Alec croaked.

He heard shuffling beside him. "Alexander, how are you feeling darling?" Magnus asked concernedly.

"I'm okay. Sorry if I scared you."

"Oh, darling you never have to feel sorry for being sick. I want to be there for you. Whatever you're going through, I'll always be there. In sickness and in health remember?" chuckled Magnus in relief.

Alec teared up from his life partner's sweet declaration of love. "Thank you. You're amazing. You know that?"

"Of course darling!" he said winking. "Now, how about we get some food in you?"

With Magnus's help, Alec managed to stumble over to the dining table. Magnus quickly whipped up a meal for Alec. It was then when Alec noticed the time.

**_11:47 AM_**

"Oh my god. The time… Magnus."

"It's okay Alexander. I called Jace this morning and told him that you wouldn't be able to make it to work today."

"Wh…What? Magnus, I have so much work to get done." Alec rambled as he attempted to stand by himself.

"Listen to me, Alexander. You are not going anywhere today, not in this state. I've also already asked Izzy to take care of the boys for tonight so that you could rest at home in peace. Cat said you need rest so that is what you will do. I will be here right next to you."

Alec sighed in defeat. "Okay..." He could never say no to Magnus when he got like this. He looked up lovingly to Magnus. "Thank you, Mags. I won't go to work today."

"Good." Magnus smiled as he pecked Alec on the lips. "Now eat your breakfast, and we can spend the day whole day together."

Alec grinned picking up his spoon, "Oh, I like the sound of that, but don't you have to go to work today?"

"Yes, but I'd much rather be here with you." Magnus said pecking his cheek.

Alec wondered how he ever got so lucky. Magnus and the kids were Alec's life, and he'd be damned if anything ever happened to them.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ring! Ring!_**

After spending a peaceful afternoon with Magnus, Alec was jolted from his sleep from the sound of a phone ringing. To his relief, the said phone was not Alec's. He didn't think he could handle anything from work at the moment. Alec sluggishly untied himself from his husband's embrace and got up from the couch where they had both fallen sleep while having a movie marathon. Reaching Magnus's phone he noticed that the caller ID was Izzy's.

As soon as he picked up, he heard the frantic voice of his sister.

"Magnus! I'm so sorry to bother you while you and Alec are having the day to yourselves, butMaxwon'tstopcryingthatheneedstohearhisfathers'voicesandididn'tknowwhattodo-" Izzy said in an impossibly fast pace, too fast for Alec to keep up.

"Woah, Izzy calm down and slow down for me. I can't understand what you're saying." Alec said calmly.

At the same time, Magnus woke up from the couch, and slowly made his way over to Alec. Pointing at the phone, he silently asked who it was. Alec mouthed Izzy and put the phone on speaker.

"Alec! Are you okay? Magnus told me you were really sick today?"

"Yes, Izzy I'm okay now. Catarina and Magnus took care of me. By the way, you're on speaker."

"Hello dear," Magnus said cheerfully.

"Oh, hi Magnus!"

"Now, tell me what's wrong?" said Alec worrying about the frantic tone in Izzy's voice earlier. "Are the kids okay?"

"Well, I was about to tuck the boys into bed, but then Max started crying for you and Magnus. Simon and I tried to calm him down and even bribe him with ice cream but he wouldn't stop. Only when I told him that I would call you guys did he stop crying." Izzy answered sounding absolutely exhausted.

"Izzy dear, put Maxie on the phone please." Magnus said calmly.

There was ruffling and scuffling sounds coming from the other line as the phone moved around. Finally, there was a trembling Max's voice. "P..papa?"

"Hey Blueberry. What's the matter?" Magnus asked softly.

"I heard that Daddy was sick and I missed you." Max sniffled.

Alec and Magnus felt their heartwarming and breaking from their youngest son's truthful words.

Alec gently took the phone from Magnus. "Maxie, Daddy's here, and I'm okay I promise. I was just a little bit tired today, so I need you to be a good boy for Aunt Izzy tonight. Magnus and I will come get you tomorrow okay?"

"Really? Okay!" Max's voice quickly turned from sad to joyful giggling.

Alec chuckled and laughed, "Yes baby, I promise. Could you please put Rafe on the phone, please?

"Okay!"

A few moments later they heard their oldest son's voice on the line. "Dad? Papa?"

"Yes, Rafe we're here." Alec answered.

"Dad are you okay? Aunt Izzy said you were sick, so you couldn't see us." Rafe said concernedly.

Alec answered quickly, "I was sick, but I am okay now. I'm sorry I worried you. Take good care of your brother tonight, and Papa and I will come to get you in the morning."

"Okay, Dad! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight baby. Can you put Aunt Izzy on the phone?"

"Alec?" Izzy said.

"Hey, Izzy thank you so much for taking care of the boys tonight." Alec said quickly.

"We'll pick up the boys up first thing tomorrow morning" Magnus added.

"Oh, it's no trouble you know that. I love spending time with my two favorite nephews!" Izzy said cheerfully. "I hope you guys both get a lot of rest today! God knows that you two deserve it! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight dear."

* * *

Alec hung up on Izzy and, they decided to head over to the couch and cuddle some more. After a few long blissful minutes of peace and happiness in each other's arms, Magnus sighed.

"Alexander, you know how much I love you right?"

Alec was shocked but pleasantly surprised by the statement. "Of course Magnus. I love you too. Is everything okay?"

Magnus shifted his position so he could speak directly toward Alec, "I want you to be honest with me darling about what's going on. I understand that you worry about me and the kids and always decide to shoulder all the burdens by yourself, but this case, whatever it is, feels different. I haven't seen you like this in a while. You can talk to me. Let me help you carry this weight."

Alec smiled at Magnus's words. Then sighed, and knew that this conversation was inevitable because now the case not only involved him but also Magnus, even if it's indirectly. He just was nervous to tell Magnus. Alec didn't want his husband to worry for his safety constantly.

"Darling?"

Nevertheless, Alec finally spoke determined to tell Magnus the truth, the whole truth about what was going on. "Thank you, Magnus. I love you too. This new case has been really hard on me as you could see by my state right now. It's the Verlac case."

"Sebastian Verlac?" Magnus asked with his eyes wide. "you mean the killer who has been killing all those executives recently?"

"Yes… I was going to talk to you about it too, once I organized all my thoughts. His recent victim was Lorenzo Rey."

Magnus nodded sadly, "I knew him. He's quite pompous and cocky, but no one deserves to die the way he did."

"Well, we found a card, a message left by Verlac…" Alec stopped, trying hard to control all of his mixed emotions. "it…it said that he was disgusted by the abuse of power from the rich in this city, and that he would be the one to purify it and put an end to it. Meaning that… that all the rich in…in the city is at high risk." Again Alec paused as the shakiness in his voice was intensifying. "including you…"

Magnus sat there listening closely to Alec's words and put a comforting hand on his shoulders, an effort to console him.

"And then there was my supervisor, Herondale."

Magnus frowned confused. "Herondale? Like Jace?"

"Yeah, Imogen Herondale. She's Jace's grandmother and the police commissioner of New York. She was awful, giving me crap for not being able to bring in the suspect until now, but… maybe she's right. Three victims have died, and now you could be in great danger and I-"

"You, darling, are doing just fine. She is wrong. I know you, and I know that the reason why Sebastian hasn't been caught yet isn't because you are slacking off or inefficient. As for me being in danger. Alexander, ever since birth, though I don't like to boast about it, I have enjoyed and witnessed all the finest things in the life but also the negative things and prejudices that people have against the more fortunate. Did you know that I have been kidnapped before and held for ransom? The point is that even though of course this situation is unfortunate, I can handle it. I don't want you to keep something like this from me, especially when you are going through a hard time because of it. I believe in you. I love you."

Alec felt the silent tears streaming down his face. Magnus was amazing. He always knew what to say. Despite the fact being that he might be in imminent danger, there he was helping his detective husband from having a nervous breakdown. Magnus, from the very beginning, has been his safe haven and still is. To hear his husband's truthful and loving words broke something within him. He wasn't alone. Of course, Alec knew this, but Magnus's words just seemed to be the best comfort that he could get at this point.

"Thank you, Mags. I love you." Alec hugged his husband tightly.

Magnus grinned. "Your welcome, darling. Thank you for telling me everything. Now let's go to sleep, so we can pick up the boys bright and early tomorrow."

That night they lied in bed smiling in each other's company. And for the first time since the beginning of the case, Alec went to sleep peacefully.


End file.
